THIS is War and Love spinoffs!
by Purplecherry5
Summary: For the many fans of 'T.H.I.S. is War and Love', here's a set of oneshots that are just so cute, you know you want to click the title...STORY TWO: 'Hey There Sakura' They're 1,000 miles away and more, but Sasuke says it all in a song and video. CUTE!
1. The Umbrella Song

AN: I think this is real cute…tell me what you think! Not much to say…please look at my story 'T.H.I.S. is War and Love!' before reading! It has to do with that story's plot.

DISCLAIMER: (Says in a whiney voice) Really…do I HAVE TO say this?!?! Yes? Well FINE THEN!! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!! I'm gonna go cry in a corner after I type this is makes me so sad…waaaaaaaa!

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

I sighed as I walked down the hall way. Jezz, who knew singing a new song for your first album can be so exciting, but so _draining _of energy?!? And talking about draining, the gutters of the building were getting their work out as the sky's downfall kept on going. Sakura was lucky that she had left her umbrella last time it had raining. Right in the middle of the song, the sound of rain hammering the roof could be heard. Ino groaned, making her groan again when the noise that she made messed up the song, and she had to do her guitar solo again. She wasn't a happy camper about her solo though. Oh yeah, she loved it, but she was supposed to go on a picnic with Shikamaru today, and the rain ruined everything. Oh well. But aka; nobody expected it to rain. It turned out I was the only one with an umbrella.

Pulling out my umbrella, I noticed Sasuke standing outside the building with nothing but with his leather jacket, and a gambler's hat on. Nice outfit for the rain, no? Well, I stepped outside and waited for the bus that I always take lately to go home on. My beautiful new shiny car broke down on me after a week of my parents' gift day. Yes, my oh-so loveable parents had bought me a car. But sad, they wouldn't pay for the repairs. But I understand. I'm still thanking them for the car. I mean come on, IT WAS SHINEY!!!!!!

"Hey Sasuke…" He looked over at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Hn?"

"You want to stand under my umbrella, and you know, get somewhat dryer?"

"I'm good"

"You sure…?"

"Yeah."

I wouldn't take that. What if he got a cold?!?!? I'd blame myself cuz' he didn't stand under my umbrella. Can't have that, can we?

"Sasuke, please, come on! Stand under my umbrella…or else!"

"No. I'm fine, and what else can you do?"

So for a while, we just stood there. Then, I started to sing in a cute melody.

"_Oh come stand under my umbrella, ella. Come stand under my umbrella, ella. Oh come stand under my umbrella ella, cuz' if you do you'll be safe!"_

Yep, Sasuke had his eye brow raised.

"_On my umbrella, ella, there's a set of rubber duckies, duckies! And in the rain quacking, quacking, telling you to come stand next to me!"_

Sasuke up-graded from an eyebrow raised, to staring.

"_Oh come stand under my umbrella, ella. Come stand under my umbrella, ella. Oh come stand under my umbrella ella, cuz' if you do you'll be safe!"_

Sasuke was looking down the hallway making sure that no one was coming.

"_Outside of my umbrella, ella, its drip-drop raining. And if you stand out there any longer, longer, you'll get wetter than me!"_

"Sakura…"

"_Oh come stand under my umbrella, ella. Come stand under my umbrella, ella. Oh come stand under my umbrella ella, cuz' if you do you'll be safe!"_

"Sakura! Fine dang it!" Sasuke made his way over and stood with me. His hair was about an inch away from the top, and it was kinda crowded, but he was under…YES!!! So after both of us noticing that if we stood real close, that we would better under the umbrella, I shrugged my shoulders and stood super close to him. I noticed that he stiffened, but relaxed after a while. Tehehe…this is fun, and I bet I could make even more fun of Sasuke! So I took a breath and opened my mouth, signaling that I was going to sing again.

"Sakura, don't you dare…"

"_So come stand under my umbrella, ella, come stand under my umbrella, ella. So come stand under my umbrellaaaaaah-!!!"_ I was going to end it on my own, but Sasuke leaned down and kissed me. Oh…MAN THE BLISS!!!!!!!!! Hey?!?! Why'd he stop????

"Cuz' if you stand under my umbrella, ella, it'll be a cute picture of you and me." I whispered as Sasuke leaned his fore-head against mine. Not so much to this wonderful blissful feeling, the bus pulled up, and along with, on what I noticed, was Neji's dark sleek black mustang behind it. I looked up at Sasuke and grinned.

"So, should we hope for more rainy days and you without an umbrella?"

"You bet." He said waving/saluting as he quickly walked off to Neji's car and I had my foot on the first step of the bus's stairs. I smiled and closed my umbrella and walked to an empty seat and sat down.

_Dear Journal,_

_It unexpectedly stared to rain at the recording studio today after completing 'These are the Confessions of Me'. (It sounded really good!)_

_But guess what, Sasuke got to hear my one and only 'Umbrella' song. Let's just say I'm hoping for many more rainy days to come. ;)_

_Sasuke e-mailed me, and he told me Neji was asking him my in the world he was humming a odd melody during the hard rock song they were playing in the car…_

_You gotta love rubber ducky umbrellas!_

_Luv, _

_Sakura_

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: Tehehe…I hadn't planed on the journal part, but I think it's a nice touch. Tell me what you think! Yes, 'Umbrella' is my own song. I made it up, and instantly though of an one-shot like this. So here it is on Hope yall' like it!

PLEASE READ CHAPTER 6 OF T.H.I.S. IS WAR AND LOVE! It's an author note that should be read. Thankz! And if you did read that, then yes, this would be the first chapter.

THANKZ FOR READING, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!! XD

**Purplecherry5 . Nancy-chan **

**Got Umbrella? XP**


	2. Hey There Sakura

AN: I DO NOT CARE WHAT TIME IT IS!!! I'm going to type this fic…it doesn't have a plot in my head. But I'm gonna type it all down as I think about it…

PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG 'HEY THERE DELILAH'!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The story will make some sense you know if you LISTEN to the song…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or this song…but after hearing it I'm gonna get my hands on it!

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

I sat and smiled in my seat. Sasuke just told me to turn on my webcam. I was on another tour and Sasuke was back home and told me that he had something special. I yelled out for the girls to gather around. I saw an invite from Sasuke from his camera. I clicked yes and saw Naruto's face.

"Hey Sakura-chan!!! Hey Hinata-chan! Hey Ino-chan and Ten Ten-chan!!!"I giggled.

"Hey Naruto." There were a chorus of girl 'hi's' behind me.

"Hey Naruto, where's Sasuke-kun?" I asked him looking all around the video screen seeing no sign of my blue-haired boyfriend. Naruto grinned that crazy-ear-to-ear smile only he can do.

"Getting ready."

"For what?" But Naruto never answered my question. Instead the screen shot went outta wack and then There showed a window and Sasuke sitting on a stool with a guitar and microphone. I smiled.

"Ok, here's the 411 people! This is DJ KRC from Z96 with Sasuke Uchiha from N.S.Assassins with a new song. Here's Sasuke for ya'!"

"Hey everyone. This is a simple song I came up with the other day. Its dedicated to a certain someone…well, they'll know if its them by the lyrics. And sorry fangirls, its none of you. This is to a certain girl who I know very well and love." He looked down a tuned his guitar.

"Ok, I'm ready; how about you? Well, here it goes."

A sweet melody of the guitar came out Sasuke then leaned up to the microphone and started to sing. And when he did, I gasped.

"Hey there Sakura, what's it like in New York city? I'm a thousand miles away, but tonight girl you look so pretty, yes you do. Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true.

"Hey there Sakura, don't you worry about the distanse, I'm right there if you get lonely. Give this song another listen, close your eyes. Listen to my voice; it's my disguise. I'm by your side.

"Ohhhh, it's what you do to me-e, ohhhh it's what you do to me. Ohhhh, it's what you do to me-e, ohhhh, it's what you do to me. What you do to me.

"Hey there Sakura, I know times are gittin' hard, but just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with the guitar, we'll have it good. We'll have the life we knew we would. My word is good.

"Hey there Sakura, I've got so much left to say, if every simple song that I wrote to you would take your breath away; I'd write it all. Even more in love with me you'd fall. We'd have it all.

"Ohhhh, it's what you do to me-e, ohhhh it's what you do to me. Ohhhh, it's what you do to me-e, ohhhh, it's what you do to me.

"A thousand miles seems pretty far, but they've got planes, and trains and cars; I'd walk to you if I had no other way. Our friends would make fun of us, we'd just laugh along because, we know that none of them have felt this way. Sakura I can promise you, that by the time that we get through, the world will never ever be the same-e. And you're to bla-ame.

"Hey there Sakura, you be good and don't ya' miss me. Two more years and you'll be done with school, and I'll be making history, like I do. You know it's all because of you. We can do whatever we want to. Hey there Sakura here's to you; this one's for you.

"Ohhhh, it's what you do to me-e, ohhhh it's what you do to me. Ohhhh, it's what you do to me-e, ohhhh, it's what you do to me. What you do to me. Ohhh, wo wo wo, oh oh, oh wo. Ohh ow ow." After doing that a couple more times the guitar played for like, 5 more seconds, and then stopped. I didn't care; I cried. It was so sweet! He KNOWS I LOVE simple love songs like that. I put my hand to my mouth and sobbed.

"And that was Sasuke Uchiha! With his new hit , 'Hey There Sakura.'. I gotta say, if it's that girl Sakura from T.H.I.S. is Black and White, then I'm cheering you on. Nice couple. You must be doing something right when your guy does a song like that."

"Hell yea." Sasuke muttered as he made his hand glide over the side of the guitar. His voice barely came up, but sure enough people probably heard it. I smiled and giggled. He seemed as if he didn't want to look up, knowing that the cam would be recording his face if he did. Tehehe..my silly Sasuke-kun! He was kinda embarrassed!

"Heh, well, guys! I'm going to play another song by the famous boy band for a while! I gotta say thankz to Sasuke Uchiha for coming."

"My pleasure."

"So here's 'School and Dances.' By N.S.Assassins!"

"And…you're off air!" Some guy shouted and Sasuke got up and left the small recording area. Naruto moved the camera so we saw the ground again. Before we knew it, Sasuke's face popped up and asked of it was only me watching. The other girls giggled and I told them to scat! When they did, I waited for Sasuke to start talking, But he didn't. I noticed that he now seemed to be outside to radio studio.

"I loved the song so much. I cried you know." I whispered. Sasuke smirked.

"I can tell by the way the computer light hits the tracks that the tears made."

"…"

"…"

"I miss you." I whispered. He smiled at me with a smile I've only seen him give me.

"I know. And I miss you too Pinky." I giggled at the all-too-familiar name.

"Yea, you better," I said as I ran a hand trough my hair and leaned back in my chair that whispered a creak as I did so, "The tour is going good, the Philippines seem to love us. I gave just the cutest girl an autograph, and her face lit up like the night sky. Which down here, my room's window shows tons of. It's a beautiful place."

"Heh, if you gave me autograph I'd lit up the night sky for you." Only this guy can make me blush at this statement after we've been going out for almost a year. We were quiet for a while longer, and then he spoke up.

"I love you." I tilted my head and smiled back at his own special smile of his.

"I love you too." I looked at the computer screen clock, it read ten forty-five.

"Well, I'm tired, and it's a quarter til' ten. I'm going to go and listen to that song one more time and then go to bed." He nodded.

"So…"

"Night'." He said still smiling. I still smiled right back at him.

"Night." We both turned off our cams, and my screen went black. I had went ahead and recorded the whole thing. Even after the song. I got up from my chair and went to my doorway.

"I'm going to bed! Seeya! Night!" I yelled down the hallway to where ever everyone was. And true to my word, I went back to the computer and watched it all over again.

OoOoOoOoOoO Normal P.O.V. OoOoOoOoOoO

Both lay in bed before they went to sleep and thought about the song. And then, ironicly, they both sang the same thing.

"Hey there Sakura, what's it like in New York city? I'm a thousand miles away, but tonight girl you look so pretty, yes you do. Time's quick and as bright as you, I swear its true.

Hey there Sakura, don't you worry about the distaste, I'm right there if you get lonely. Give this song another listen, close your eyes, listen to my voice; it's my disguise. I'm by your side." Sakura smiled and snuggled in deeper in her sheets and went to sleep and Sasuke had his hands behind his head and smirked as his eyes closed.

"Ohhhh, it's what you do to me-e, ohhhh it's what you do to me. Ohhhh, it's what you do to me-e, ohhhh, it's what you do to me. What you do to me."

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: AWWWWW! I feel like wating to dream about that…I hope yall' now have the cozy feeling that I have now…I'll post the video that I got this song from on my profile. Just look for it! Yes, that might invole moving, but hey! You know you want to watch it! And Z96 is a real radio station in my area. It plays rock music. They're logo is; Today's Hottest Music! And I KNOW!!! I changed the lyrics, but it fits, no? I'm still listening to that song…and probably will for the next week. I LOVE I!!! Now, time to go to bed..it's 11:43 pm. Yeah…that's late to the girl who normally goes to sleep at 8:00 pm. Lol. PLEASE review! Thankz!

**Purplecherry5.Nancy-kun**


End file.
